No Place Like Home
by HPTSXMUF
Summary: What if there's a hidden reason why Sirius Black and Severus Snape hate each other. What if that reason just happened to be a little girl. What if the girl just holds the key to revealing the true feelings between the two, and finds love along the way.
1. Intro

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

_**No Place Like Home**_

"NOOOO! PLEASE STOP!"

A fist came down and slammed right into the jaw of the screaming girls face. She covered her face with her arms to try and lesson the blows. But it was no use, the hits kept coming and all she could hope for was the ability to pass out soon.

"You stupid bitch!" he screamed "You useless piece of shit, I told you to keep your mouth shut!" And with one last blow Clair Black lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter: Beatings and Acceptance

***I do not own any harry potter characters or any harry potter related thing.***

_**No Place Like Home**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

**Dear diary,**

**My name is Clair Black, and I am worthless. At least that's what my foster father wants me to believe. I try hard not to believe it, but no one else has proven otherwise. I was given up when I was a baby, guess my real family didn't think I was worth it either. So here I am now, 11 years old, and just trying to get through each day. All I have ever wanted was a family that loves me unconditionally. Maybe it's possible, but I try not to let my hopes get up, that way I'm not too disappointed when it doesn't happen. Anyway, I figured it might be a good idea to get my story down, just in case my foster father decides to "accidently" kill me. SHIT! I have to go. He is calling me.**

**TTYL**

I close my new journal and bolt downstairs dreading the beating that is to come. "Sorry Dad, I'm here now." I say to him hoping not to get hit.

"What the hell took you so long? You def and stupid now?"

"No sir, I was just doing my homework, I'm sorry."

His fist raised and slammed into my face. "Shut your fuckin mouth, your place is to serve, not school. You ain't smart enough to be there anyway. You should have started dinner by now!" He kicked me down to the floor and kicked me again and again.

"NOOOO! PLEASE STOP!"

A fist came down and slammed right into my jaw as I kept screaming. I covered my face with my arms to try and lesson the blows. But it was no use, the hits kept coming and all I could hope for was the ability to pass out soon.

"You stupid bitch!" he screamed "You useless piece of shit, I told you to keep your mouth shut!" And with one last blow, I, Clair Black lost consciousness…...

When I came to, I was still on the floor lying in my blood. Everything hurt. I slowly pulled myself to my knees and cried out in pain. I looked at the clock and realized that it was two in the morning. I walk slowly to the bathroom and look in the mirror. As usual the major wounds have already almost healed themselves. I don't know how but ever since I was a toddler I have been able to heal myself without realizing it or even trying to. It is probably the only reason that I am still living.

I grab a wash cloth and run it under hot water and start to clean the blood off of myself. I would take a much needed shower but I know that the sound of it would wake of my foster father so I don't even bother. It took almost an hour to completely clean up, at which point I was ready to fall into my bed. As I started for my room I heard an unusual sound at the downstairs window

Slowly walking down the stairs I realize that it's a tapping noise that I hear. I look through the window and a beautiful black owl stares back at me. It startles me at first and I jumped back in fear. When I realize that it is still there staring at me as if it is waiting for me to open the window I walk back to the window and open it. It fly's in and drops a letter in my hand and fly's back out. I shut the window and look at the letter in my hand. Its addressed to me? When does that happen?

I run up to my room and open it as fast as I can and read.

"Hogwarts School  
>of Witchcraft and Wizardry<p>

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,<br>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<p>

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress<p>

The second page with requirements says:

Hogwarts School  
>of Witchcraft and Wizardry<p>

UNIFORM  
>First-year students will require:<br>sets of plain work robes (black)  
>plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<br>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<p>

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
>by Miranda Goshawk<p>

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
>by Phyllida Spore<p>

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
>by Newt Scamander<p>

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
>by Quentin Trimble<p>

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<br>1 set glass or crystal phials  
>1 telescope<br>1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS"

Ok so here is the first chapter. Sorry it took so long to get it in. It is my first story so please be gentle.


End file.
